Broken Angel
by FizzySherbert
Summary: Edward gets angry and says things he shouldn't to Rosalie. This was originally a one shot but seems to have taken on life :
1. Sweet Talk

Edward POV

Rosalie glared at Bella; her beautiful features contort into a menacing, icy glare. Bella just looked at the floor pulling her lower lip between her teeth. I let out a warning growl.

"Rose, she makes Edward happy. She is part of our family now, we protect our family." Carlisle stated delicately.

"Well as long as Edwards happy. Who cares if we all get hunted like dogs because she.." She shot another poisonous glare at Bella, which would have made even the strongest of mortal men break; I tightened my arm around her shoulders and let out another hiss. "..Let it slip. Who cares if we all die as long as the perfect Edward is happy right?!" Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist but she shrugged him off.

"Rosalie", Carlisle warned.

"So now we have to babysit her, because Edward can't leave his poor defenceless toy behind ?! What would Edward do if the world didn't revolve around him and her for the day?" She had said _her _as though it were a disease. And that was it the final straw, my vision took on a red tint and all I wanted to do was hurt Rosalie, to make her feel as small as she made Bella feel. Before Carlisle could scold her or Emmett could quieten her, I was in her face.

"Fuck you Rose! The world revolving around me? What about you! I'm in your head remember! I hear your stupid, shallow thoughts!" I had never in all my years of existence yelled at a woman before, I had barely raised my voice, yet here I was screaming so hard I could feel the tendons in my neck straining against the confines of my skin. "I hear everyone else's too and you want to know what they think Rose?! They would rather have Bella here than you! Because everyone here actually _likes_ Bella! Which is more than I can say for you? You're so jealous of her and you know what? You should be! Because that's just it Rose, that's all you are! Something to look at, but underneath it all you are nothing and I pity you!" As soon as it was all out I instantly regretted it. I waited for the onslaught which would come. When nothing came I looked her and what I saw scared the living shit out of me. Because it was nothing I had ever seen on Rosalie, in the whole time I had known her. She looked...vulnerable, she looked...hurt but worse, she looked broken. It shook me to my very core and I wanted to drop to my knees to apologise but before I got the chance, she whispered so low I just about heard.

"I know" before leaving so fast her scent was barely lingering. I looked around every one was looking at me, literally frozen in shock. Before anyone could open their mouths I was shoved to the floor. Hard. It felt like I had been hit by a semi and let me tell you for a vampire that's pretty impressive. It didn't stop there, I felt blow after blow. Like great boulders. I was disoriented but I knew who it was before he even spoke.

"You stupid" Punch. "Insensitive" Kick. "Prick" Harder punch.

"Stop! Emmett please! Stop!" It was Bella she sounded scared. Hell she should be, Emmett could probably kill me. I had never seen such anger in his face, such pure rage.

"Son, you should go find Rosalie. Before she gets too far" Carlisle voice was calm, but I noted how long it took for him to intervene. Emmett growled, but got off me. He jabbed a finger into my chest, hard.

"I'm not done with you." And with that he left. I just stood dazed. How had this all happened so fast?

"Edward how could you do that?" Esme asked. Her face looked pained. "On today of all days"

"Today?" I asked and then it hit me harder than any of Emmett's blows.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Today marks the 75th anniversary of Rosalie's last day as a human." I replied solemnly.

"So?" Bella questioned clearly confused.

"Do you remember what had happened to Rosalie before Carlisle found her?" I hung my head but not before catching her face turn whiter than mine.

"Oh Edward! How could you say such things, using your gift against her? Using it to lie to her! You know that what you said isn't true!" I had never seen Carlisle look at anyone in the way he was looking at me now. It was a combination of anger, hurt and a little disgust.

"I...I...I don't know" I stuttered out.

I heard the noise of the door slam and Emmett walked in, his innocent face contorted with rage and...fear?

"I can't find her. Nothing. Her scent vanished in the forest." He turned to me and glared, "If something has happened to her Edward. If she does something. I will hold you personally responsible and if that should happen not even God will be able to save you." I felt myself shrink at the threat, because what if something did happen to Rosalie. Emmett stalked over to Alice who was sitting on the sofa, Jaspers arms tight around her tiny shoulders.

"Can you see her?!"

"No, Emmett I'm trying. But even she doesn't know where she's going"

"Try harder!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't shout at Alice!" Jasper yelled squaring up to him. "It's not her fault!" Emmett was about to open his mouth when Esme raised a hand.

"Please, let's just focus on getting Rosalie home." I didn't fail to notice the glare she shot me. "Where she belongs."

I turned to see Bella at my side. A glistening trail of tears down both of her cheeks.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked pulling her towards me. She pushed me back.

"No Edward I'm not. How could you say that to her? After what she went through. Could you imagine what that must be like! To have someone who you love, someone who you thought loved you in return do something like that to you?! And she never complains. Hell, all you did was leave me and I became a shell of myself, I barely ate, barely slept, barely spoke. To think if I was in her situation" She shuddered. "You told her she was nothing Edward. Don't you see it may as well have happened to her again!"

"What, don't talk nonsense! As If I could ever be that vile!" My fists clenched at the thought and I heard Emmett growl behind me.

"Edward, you basically told her that the family she has been a part of since before my grandparents were born the family whom she loves and trusts prefer a basic stranger to her. You took the love she thought she had away from her!" I heard choked sobs but when I looked down Bella wasn't making any noise, only silent tears fell from her eyes. I turned around and my eyes widened as I realised it was Emmett. It was odd, he was so huge and here he was on his knees, his hands in tight fists as tearless sobs wrecked his body. He looked up at me.

"She isn't what you think she is. Hell she's smarter than you." He rose and stood in front of me. "You don't see her like I do, no one does. Her looks were everything back when she was human, her parents favoured her for them, and the only way she got any attention was because of them. She was her parent's key to success, the key to their dreams. She was 18 for Christ's sake. But she doesn't want you to know that. She doesn't want to feel weak ever again. She doesn't want anyone to know how much she hurts; she won't ever let people in. She doesn't even talk to me about it! So that's what she does, she thinks about how she looks and herself because she knows you will roll your eyes and block her out. You voiced her fears; you awoke all those rancid human memories, because back then that's all she was, a pretty face. No one cared what was underneath. She won't ever tell you how much it hurts her when you ignore her, because she wants you to think she doesn't care."

"No. She knows not to take it personally. She knows!" I was trying to comfort myself more than anything.

"No Edward, she doesn't. Were not all mind readers"

With that I ran into the forest blindly, like Emmett had said her smell was gone. I ran to the edge of the forest floor, before falling to my knees. What had I done?


	2. Move Away

_AN: Hey people, just wanted to say. I know this probably is not as good as my last chapter but I'm kind of running on 2 hours sleep and enough Nurofen to knock out a horse. I plan on doing everyone's POV eventually if you would like. But it was very difficult with Rosalie because there was no one for her to converse wit. I was going to make her go back before doing her POV but I didn't want to ruin what Rosalie was so. I hope you enjoy it and I promise my next chapter will be better._

Rosalie's POV

I couldn't help the natural disgust I had for her. I mean really it wasn't even her fault. It didn't matter who she was, what she looked like or how she behaved. Because to me she was just everything I could never be. She had the ability to grow old, to have children, the ability to really feel again and she wants to give it all up! A choice none of us got to make! A choice none of us would have ever chosen!

She doesn't understand what it feels like to barely feel the first rainfall of autumn, the first snowflake of winter or to warm below the beautiful sun's rays without being branded a monster. Unable to even cry. There's a reason they tell you not to bottle it all up you know, they tell you to just go with your emotions. Well how am I supposed to fucking do that?! They tell you to talk to people and part of me wishes I had, because it's too late now.

Even if I was to go back, what would I say? 'So I know you all hate me but hey you're going to have to put up with me for Emmett?'

Emmett, my sweet love. That's another thing, Edward and Bella forget, they think their love is unique, that it is untouchable, that no other two could feel the way they feel. Hah! They have barely known each other 5 minutes not that that stopped my family...no they weren't mine anymore...they never really were...they were always his, my face twisted into a sick smile, welcoming her with open arms.

And the way she looked at him, as he if he was the holy fucking saviour himself. I shook my head in disgust, but not at Bella, no the disgust I held was all for me. Because I didn't look at Emmett like that. And I should, that's how he deserved to be looked at. But I can't bring myself to.

It had been 75 years and the memories of that day will never leave me. I'm careful around Edward because I never want him to see what I went through, not again. I had to be careful around Jasper because I didn't want him to feel the worthlessness I felt whenever I remember. I had to be careful around Emmett because I need to be strong for him. But out now, in the middle of nowhere I could let it go. I felt pain and humiliation ooze out of every pore , so much I had held in. And then as I remembered, the way he had grabbed. The way he ripped away my dignity, my faith. I felt nothing. It was as though it was someone else's story. I remembered once I had turned and had killed all of those evil bastards. I had felt powerful as I slaughtered them like the animals they were. But now, I felt nothing.

My breathing hitched. I kept replaying it, but all I felt was nothing. No I must feel something! This is all I have, my passion, my pain all that kept me nearly human. Only monsters feel nothing. I thought about Edward, what he had said. I should be hurt, I should be angry but I'm not. I was at first but only for a glimpse. All of a sudden, I could not feel. No anger towards Bella, no love for Edward or Jasper or Alice. No nothing. Just a void. An empty chasm where my human soul had rested, regaining strength before taking flight and leaving my mind here. Trapped.

I clutched at my silent heart.

"Why won't you feel?!" I screamed.

And then I saw him in my head. His dark curly hair and his adorable dimples. His boyish grin and all I could feel was love. I realised that he was the only one I needed. No one else needed to love me, hell everyone could me hate me and wish me dead as long as he still loved me. But the way he looks at Bella. I mean not in _that_ way. But I know he loves her and he talks to her like he doesn't talk to me.

And it stung as I was reminded once again how Bella was better than me. Because she could open up, she could laugh and joke with him. She made them all feel needed. What did I make them feel? Anger? Pity? Did they feel anything when they thought of me?

Emmett deserved better. Just as Edward had put it, that's all I was a pretty face. An empty present. When the decorations where removed I was just a disappointment. So I try, I make sure I look my best for him, because that's all I can give him. That's the only battle I win against Bella. But the victory is left sour and rotten because she has won the war and in comparison to her I look even worse. No I couldn't go back. Emmett probably wasn't happy with what I said to Bella. No he would be furious with me. I won't go back. It would be selfish of me to. How could I condemn him to continue on with a monster. He deserved so much better than I could ever give.


	3. Behind Amber Eyes

_AN: Hey people. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update but with school about to start again I have been a little busy. Also I have been reading Wide Awake by AngstGoddess 003 .net/s/4627414/1/Wide_Awake . It is absolutely amazing and if you haven't read it yet, check it after you R&R this chapter _

Jaspers POV

Alice's shoulders were trembling beneath my large hands, which was pretty fucking weird considering she didn't need to breathe in the first place. I tried to send out as much calm into the room as possible at first, but honestly I was pretty pissed at Edward, in fact on the inside I was downright seething, so the calm didn't have the right effect. I couldn't believe he would say something like that to Rosalie and the sudden feeling of worthlessness and hurt that he had made her feel were strong enough to tear me apart. If Emmett hadn't jumped in like that I was pretty sure I may have. Then lying to her about our own thoughts. Honestly the only reason I tried so hard with Bella was because Alice loved her and I loved Alice, Bella made Alice smile and laugh...well more than usual and I made it my job to make sure Alice was happy. This meant right now I was failing miserably. I know how much Alice hated arguing which was the only reason I wasn't siding with Emmett right now. I could feel the guilt oozing out of Edward but it wasn't enough to make it okay.

When Alice and I had first come here, Alice had fit right in, all bubbly and of course everyone instantly took to her. How could they not, she was beautiful and fun and optimistic, qualities people, heart beating or not, were subconsciously attracted to. But I wasn't as easily trusting to the Cullen clan, I didn't feel any bad vibes from them but, hell it just wasn't me to trust anyone so instantly, well apart from Alice but that was different.

"_Come on Jazz. Try, they want to help us", she gleamed up at me and how could I deny her. I ran a hand through my shaggy dirty blonde hair and pulled her tighter to my chest with the other._

"_I know. I will try my best, I promise", I ran my hand up and down her back soothingly._

_And I did try; I tried to converse with Edward, the copper haired kid, just so Alice could see I was making an effort. But the conversation wasn't really flowing; apparently he was more the silent thoughtful type. Which at any other time I would have been thankful for because I hated it when people just prattled on, once again Alice was an exception. But right now I was trying to prove to Alice that I could fit in with them and it just made it more difficult. _

_After a couple of weeks Alice had become a 'Cullen' and would converse with them all effortlessly, acting as if she had known them all her life and intern they treated her the same. It made me feel worse because she fell into this whole 'vegetarian' thing so easily, it was harder for me and I felt like the monster in the house. _

"_It will get easier with time" Carlisle reassured me, squeezing my shoulder slightly. I didn't really see that as a possibility so I just gave a nod in response. Alice had gone to hunt with her new 'brothers' while I sat in our 'room', feeling like shit. It hurt me that I couldn't be everything she wanted me to be. It made it worse that she was adamant I would do this._

_There was a timid knocking on the door and then in came Rosalie she quirked an eyebrow at me, silently asking if it was okay to come in. I nodded my head at her and she took a sit next to me by the window. She bit her lip slightly as if gauging how to start the conversation. I was used to them doing this, I knew Alice had told them how hard I was finding it and Edward would no doubt have told them all about my thoughts and the self hatred I wallowed in._

"_I know how it feels you know" She said quietly her face was looking out of the window now, down at the forest. I wasn't sure what she was talking about so I stayed silent and waited for her to continue._

"_When you want to be something for them but you can't because all your instincts are screaming at you not to" Again I wasn't sure who she meant by 'them' so I stayed silent._

"_To feel completely unworthy of the unconditional love and knowing that in their eyes you can do no wrong. How much it hurts to see it in their eyes when you let them down again and again" She looked so sad and fragile. From the few weeks I had spent with Rosalie I could tell this was no usual behaviour, in fact it shocked me, I had never felt the emotions that were now rolling off her in waves, from her before. I don't know why but my hand raised subconsciously to her rest on her shoulder. She looked up at me and laughed hollowly. If I couldn't feel her emotions first hand I would have snorted and told her how impossible it was for her to know how I felt right now._

"_He is so perfect" She said finally, I felt her glow with pride and her eyes glazed over a little. "He's so kind and loving and gentle" Once again if I hadn't been around Emmett for the past few weeks I would never have used the word gentle to describe him. The dude was huge, just a couple of inches shorter than my 6"4 and he was built, like a pit bull or a freaking bear, all muscle and it was big muscle at that, I even looked rather puny compared to him and that was saying something. But he had a childish glint in his eyes that told me he hadn't got those muscles the way I had got mine and the way he looked at Rosalie and held her had shocked me at first because it was exactly that, gentle and loving, of course from the noises they made at night he was definitely not always gentle. I cringed at the thought._

"_And he's so trusting." She strained on the last word. "Instantly after me and Carlisle explained to him what he was, what I had damned him to, he just took it in his stride. He was actually fucking thankful because it meant he could spend the rest of eternity with _me." I got the feeling she would have blushed if it were possible. "He didn't even know me, not properly. He didn't know of my past." _She hung her head; I wondered how bad it could be. Mine were most definitely worse than whatever her personal demons were._

"_He didn't know that I had slaughtered eight men and enjoyed every fucking second of it. He didn't know the rush I got from seeing the fear in their eyes." Just when I thought this family couldn't shock me any further. She looked at me and the slight glint in her eye made me a little uncomfortable. What was she some major feminist? Then I realised I hadn't spoke since she entered and found myself shocked again because I suddenly felt so trusting towards her. And well, before she had walked into mine and Alice's room, I had seen her as the biggest bitch to ever grace this Earth. She walked around with her head held so high I was amazed her neck hadn't snapped right off._

"_Why? Did you do it I mean?" I didn't know why I questioned because it was clearly something personal and I didn't want to pry. But before I could tell her she just smiled and it was a smile that chilled my dead heart and then I mentally cringed because the smile actually scared me just a bit._

_And...she told me everything. About the fucking son of a bitch Royce King and all his fucking merry men and I could feel my fists tighten because first of all I was raised with the upmost respect for women and to do something that degrading and misogynistic made me sick to my core but also because I briefly put Alice in that situation and It was not something I was willing to dwell on. All of a sudden her smile wasn't so scary, it was fully justified. And I found myself wishing she had tortured them a little more, or that I could have seen that motherfucker's face when she showed up, in that genius wedding dress, dripping in blood with that glint in her eye. I imagined he would have literally pissed himself because she would have looked like Satan in female form, glorified. When she finished my eyes were full of awe because well that was one hell of a back story that I had not expected from the, what I had assumed, pampered princess. In turn I had told her about my life, about my mother and about my days with Maria and she didn't look at me all condescending and full of pity like other people did. When I was done she smiled at me and it was beautiful, radiant and I was glad I could make her smile. _

"_So... I was thinking I could help you. Then you can make Alice happy, what do you say brother?" and she smiled again and I smiled back because I was for the first time glad that I had met the Cullen's because I had gained a sister in the process. With that she got up and left the room, her vulnerability leaving her eyes the further she moved away from me, until I was sure I had imagined it._

And she had helped me. She had made Alice glow with pride when I had made it through a day at school, which for your information was boring as hell. To add I hadn't been the scholarship type when I was human, I also had to concentrate harder than they did. We never spoke to anyone else about that day, I had never even told Alice and I was pretty sure she never had told Emmett. We never really opened up like that again. But there were small gestures, knowing smiles which reassured each other. I don't mean to sound big headed but I was sure that I had also helped her with her trust issues; I had hoped that she had at least opened up a little more to Emmett.

But after Emmett's little speech I was pretty sure she hadn't as much I had hoped and clearly hadn't spoken to another soul. Half of me was glorified by the fact that she had only told me but the other half of me felt useless because I clearly had not helped her as much as she had helped me.

"I can see her!" Before I could dwell any further, Alice's tiny body shot up from my grasp and ran to Emmett's side. "She's in some field, but I don't know where!" She growled in frustration bringing her little fists up to her face. All of a sudden her face lit up but then it fell so fast I was sure it was going to hit the floor. "She's leaving; I don't see her coming home." Then she turned to Edward and growled, "She's not coming home!" She crumbling to the floor and I wrapped my arms around her instantly, instinctively. All of a sudden I felt a strange feeling, it was almost hate for Edward. Because of him she would be alone. Because of him I would lose my beloved sister. Because of him our family would hurt for a long time if not forever. Because of him I was about to leave Alice for however long necessary. Emmett spoke before I got the chance.

"No. I have to find her" Emmett stated rising.

"I'll come with you." Alice looked up at me, her big amber eyes searching mine before taking a step back.

"Go and find her and then come back to me" I nodded before dipping my head to give her a kiss that left my head spinning. She looked at me the same way she had the morning before I went to school for the first time. She knew I could do this and not because of her visions but because she believed in me.

With that Carlisle found us a map and we plotted our course. It shouldn't take us longer than a week. I hoped. With a final kiss to Alice, Emmett and I were gone to search for the sister I loved with all the pieces of my heart which hadn't already been claimed by Alice.


End file.
